


Between the Scenes

by Netters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Water Sex, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, it's all porn between plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netters/pseuds/Netters
Summary: Three oneshot smutty little drables of what could take place after Viktor's arrival, episodes 7 and 10 if these babes only knew how to communicate better.Originally I had pictured these as short nsfw comics but since I don't art that way I had to get these written down after ep. 11 before I could keep writing my other works





	1. Post Viktor's Arrival

“Let’s sleep together!” Viktor playfully calls out standing at Yuuri’s door clutching his pillow with Makkachin by his side, “Yuuri!”

 

“No!” Yuuri shouts holding his door closed in panic.

 

Viktor eventually gives up trying to convince Yuuri and sulks away back to his own room. With a sigh Yuuri plops himself onto his bed and buries his head into his pillow. Did he really just turn his almost lifelong celebrity crush away from his own bed? Why was Viktor actually here anyway?

 

Yuuri rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling above. How many years had he fantasized about that tall, impossibly handsome, silver-haired man on the posters around his room. The posters! Yuuri flies off of his bed and scrambles to remove the countless posters of Viktor around his room. Shoving them under his bed, Yuuri lies back down in relief of the crisis averted. Trying his best to fall asleep Yuuri’s mind is still trying to comprehend if the day had actually even happened. In all of his fantasies he never would have pictured his idol Viktor showing up one day offering to be his coach. Yuuri flashes back to the moment he ran out to the onsen in disbelief as Viktor rose from the steaming water to greet him...naked. That sight will be burned into Yuuri’s memories forever. Droplets of water ran down defined muscles. Down Viktor's chest, then abs, then his…

 

Yuuri's eyes fling open; his breathing is heavy and his pants have grown tight at his waist. 

 

“Not now,” Yuuri silently laments to himself.

 

His cheeks are flushed pink with the heat of desire. Of course he had looked at every inch of the unabashedly naked Viktor who was standing there beckoning Yuuri closer with an outstretched arm. Was he always like this around people? So comfortable naked…

 

“I n-need to stop-p,” Yuuri pleads in his racing mind.

 

But the harder he tries to forget the harder his erection is to ignore. He pictures Viktor's taut, round backside rising from the hot spring and he can't hold out any longer. Before he can try to stop himself again, Yuuri’s hand is rubbing against the clothing containing his cock. It's not the first or last time he would pleasure himself to the thought of Viktor he rationalized to himself. This was different however; he had never had a visual so real before. He could have reached out to touch that wet bare chest. Would Viktor have stopped him? Yuuri begins to wonder as he pulls his erection free of confinement. Letting out a small whimper and biting his lip he can't hold back. Spitting into his hand he revels in the slicked motion running along his shaft. A small moan eeks out and Yuuri sucks the knuckle of his free hand to quiet himself. 

 

“What if Viktor hears me?” he panics to himself for a moment. 

 

The thought however, only fuels his lusty imagination. Part of him wants Viktor to hear him. How would Viktor react knowing Yuuri had turned him away only to pleasure himself? Would Viktor be doing the same? Yuuri lets out another small moan picturing Viktor pleasuring himself in the other room. He pictures the soft green robe splayed open as Viktor lay helpless for release. Yuuri shudders and leaks pre-cum he uses to aid in lubrication. He's getting so close but he wants to make this pleasure last just a little longer. That robe, Yuuri then remembers, had slipped and exposed the supple skin on Viktor's neck and shoulder. At the table in front of everyone on top of that. Had Viktor done that on purpose? Could he have known how his teasing would affect Yuuri? 

 

Yuuri’s body shivers again and this time he accidently calls out, “oh, V-Viktor…” 

 

He's so close to climax when his bedroom door unexpectedly opens. Yuuri gasps and quickly piles his blankets across his lap to hide his throbbing cock. He didn't realize he had forgotten to lock his door. Next thing Yuuri knew, Makkachin was licking his face as a slightly disheveled Viktor stood in his doorway rubbing his seemingly sleepy eyes. 

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor answers a silently stunned Yuuri.

 

He hadn't realized he had actually called out to Viktor. How loud had he been?

 

“Oh. I'm sorry. Makkachin was scratching at my door and when I let him out he went running down the hall. Then I thought I heard you call out my name…” Viktor says in a quiet and dejected tone, “I must have been mistaken. Come on Makkachin.”

 

The unusually somber sound of Viktor’s voice helped clear the last of the euphoric haze in Yuuri's vision. It was then that Yuuri notices that Viktor's eyes are the kind of red from tears, not sleep, and Yuuri of all people would know that look. 

 

“Are you okay Viktor? I'm sorry for…” Yuuri is interrupted by Viktor.

 

“Why do you push me away only to tease me like this?” Viktor's voice is surprisingly vulnerable, “it's so cruel. I came all this way for you.”

 

Before Yuuri can respond Viktor has closed the door and is advancing to kneel next to Yuuri on the bed. Yuuri then remembers his erection hidden in the blankets and a rush of color hits up to his ears. 

 

“Just tell me what you want…” Viktor pleads holding Yuuri’s hand in his own. 

 

“You,” Yuuri considers but does not answer.

 

Viktor hangs his head, “if you want me to go please at least tell me that much.”

 

“No,” Yuuri ekes out, “please stay.”

 

He was alluding to Viktor staying and coaching him but Viktor takes his invitation as otherwise. Viktor's eyes and smile shine brightly as he lays down beside Yuuri, pressing his ass against Yuuri’s leg inviting him to be the big spoon. 

 

“Should I go grab my pillow or…” Viktor stops mid-sentence as he is made aware of Yuuri's erection through the blanket.

 

Yuuri pushes Viktor away and buries his face in his hands in distress. He could just crawl into a hole forever; nothing could be more humiliating right now.

 

“Already Yuuri? Why I've hardly touched you. You really are inexperienced aren't you?” Viktor seductively teases not even bothering to move. 

 

“No!” Yuuri opens his hands and angrily protests, “that's not it at all!” 

 

Viktor then sits up; his face looks wounded and Yuuri wishes he could take it all back.

 

“I was already…” Yuuri starts in a bashful tone, “and accidentally….you weren't meant to…”

 

Viktor's eyes and voice quickly switch to full bedroom mode, “were you at least thinking of me, dear Yuuri? Is that why all those posters are under your bed?”

 

Yuuri looks at Viktor is disbelief.

 

“That was it wasn't it?” Viktor is playfully running a finger over Yuuri's hand that is propping him up on the bed, “but you still couldn't help yourself could you?”

 

Yuuri forces himself to meet Viktor's gaze and silently nods. 

 

“At least now I know why you've been so distant you shy little piggy,” Viktor continues to both tease and seemingly seduce Yuuri. His hand moves to run along Yuuri’s chest in a similar manner as his hand.  

 

Yuuri doesn't understand why Viktor keeps talking to him with such an extraordinarily casual tone. He hadn't even recognized Yuuri after the Grand Prix last year, had he?

 

“Why rely on your imagination when you can have the real thing?” Viktor teases his thumb along Yuuri’s bottom lip. A motion he would intentionally repeat in the future to remind Yuuri of this night.

 

Yuuri can't help but whimper in pleasure, “Viktor...w-why are you here?”

 

“Because you asked me to be,” Viktor answers truthfully however Yuuri thinks he is referring only to his appearance in his room. 

 

“I didn't mean…” Yuuri starts to protest, “But d-do you want to be here?”

 

“I don't do anything I don't want to do, Yuuri. Surely you know that,” Viktor answers floats his hand down Yuuri's arm to rest atop his, “I've been waiting so long for you to call me to you.” 

 

Yuuri jumps back a bit in astonishment. Clearly this was some sort of twisted sex dream or some other more logical explanation. There was no way he had heard Viktor say THAT.

 

“If you stay that hard much longer it’s going to hurt,” Viktor interjects referencing Yuuri's still hard cock, “let me help you.” 

 

“I-I must be dreaming,” Yuuri says in disbelief looking at Viktor's undeniably enthusiastic face

 

“I know I am,” Viktor smirks, “say no at any time and I will leave. I will follow your lead.” 

 

Yuuri nods frozen in anticipation and astonishment. Viktor moves from kneeling to position himself behind Yuuri. His legs splayed on each side of Yuuri's hips, Viktor turns Yuuri's face sideways towards his with a finger on his chin.

 

“I'm going to make you feel so good,” he purrs against Yuuri's lips before kissing him.

 

The kiss is tender and slow and for a second Yuuri forgets how to breathe. Yuuri kisses him back and it feels like muscle memory as his tongue parts Viktor's lips. It all feels familiar but Yuuri attributes that to his years of pining. He runs a hand gingerly along Viktor's thigh causing him to breathe in sharply and break from the kiss. He smiles before releasing Yuuri’s chin and carefully placing kisses down Yuuri's neck and shoulder. Yuuri bucks against Viktor just hard enough to feel Viktor's growing pleasure against his ass. It's also enough for Yuuri to realize Viktor has nothing on beneath his robe. The thought is overwhelming and without thinking Yuuri closes his eyes and thrusts his hand down his shaft as if he had never been interrupted in the first place.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Viktor mischievously scolds moving Yuuri's hand away for his own, “it's my turn.”

 

Viktor nibbles and kisses along Yuuri's shoulder while his unoccupied hand explores. One hand strokes Yuuri, stopping to tease his dripping hole with a delicately circling fingertip. Yuuri groans causing Viktor's now full erection to bounce against his back. He hears Viktor inhale sharply against his neck again only furthering Yuuri's excitement. He doesn't think he can last much longer and his fingers dig into Viktor's thigh and the bedsheet. 

 

Viktor's tongue leaves a trail from Yuuri's shoulder to his ear before he whispers, “Yuuri…”

 

The sound of his name so smooth and full of need sends goosebumps across Yuuri's skin.

 

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri stutters breathlessly before spilling out in orgasm across Viktor's hand and his own thighs. 

 

Viktor lets out a yelp followed by a satisfied sigh, “hearing you say my name like that again. It's almost enough to make a man go crazy.”

 

Yuuri assumes Viktor means what happened at the door, if only he really knew what Viktor had actually been referring to. 

 

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri starts in a more serious tone between his ragged breathing, “I don't know h-…what about you?” 

 

“Just stay close to me,” Viktor says in a surprisingly sincere plea as he rises off the bed to clean of his hand and grabs tissues to clean off Yuuri's legs. 

 

Yuuri smiles wholeheartedly into Viktor's eyes and nods. As he finishes wiping away the sticky pools on Yuuri's lap Viktor places a gentle kiss upon Yuuri's thigh. When he looks up to meet Yuuri's gaze, Yuuri reaches out a hand to push Viktor's hair from his face and caress his cheek. Viktor quickly tosses the tissues and gets up to leave.

 

“Wait,” Yuuri protests. He's already gone this far so he leans on his side and holds the blankets open in a gesture to beckon Viktor join him. 

 

Viktor's eyes seems to glisten with the start of tears and he giddily climbs into bed next to Yuuri. Yuuri then remembers Viktor’s tear stained eyes when he had entered his room. He wants to inquire again but Viktor is happily spooned against him and Yuuri decides it can wait until morning. Here they fall asleep covered with soft moonlight in Yuuri's small bed.

 

* * *

  
When Yuuri wakes up the next day he's still on his side but his arms and the bed is now empty. Was it all a dream after all? Viktor greets Yuuri at breakfast with a kind smile and a simple good morning. Although they even bathe in the onsen together Viktor makes no moves or gestures towards Yuuri like he had that night. Viktor meant it when he said he would take Yuuri’s lead and was willing to wait until Yuuri initiated that he wanted more. He had waited this long after all. Yuuri is convinced it all had never happened until that moment with Viktor during practice when Yuuri doubted his eros. Even then, Yuuri’s mind doesn't allow him to fully believe what he knows to be true and instead he panics whenever Viktor flirts with him. 


	2. Post Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the kiss and the boys are alone

“Well, it worked,” Yuuri can't hide his smile as he lies pinned beneath Viktor on the ice. 

 

They had kissed before as he and Viktor had grown closer over the past months. As it turned out that first night had not been a dream afterall. By the time Yuuri had brought it up to Viktor much more complex and intimate feelings had developed between them. Yuuri had never been this close to someone and it both frightened and excited him. 

 

“I wanted the whole world to know I'm yours,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri's ear after the kiss and cry. 

 

This was one of those parts that really excited Yuuri and in more ways than one. He'd be lying if he said he didn't get off on the idea of Viktor being his and his alone. The fact that Viktor left skating for him. The fact that Viktor was so supportive for him. It's what fueled his Eros routine that had earned him a new career best. He was the sexiest pork cutlet bowl who had seduced Viktor. But how would things change now after that public kiss? Would they be an actual couple? Would Yuuri have the guts to revisit that night in his bed? He can't hide the blushing across his face. 

 

They arrive back at night in Hasetsu for a short break before the Rostelecom Cup, though with the amount of training Yuuri needs it won't be much of a break. He's more driven than ever to win and keep Viktor by his side. 

 

They're welcomed with open arms and a congratulatory banner by Yuuri's friends and family; of course Makkachin almost knocks them over with excited kisses. 

 

“I'm starving,” Viktor says as they walk into the Katsuki home. 

 

“Go drop off our bags and I'll get dinner ready,” Yuuri instructs Viktor who kisses him on the cheek and walks away.

 

When Viktor gets to the table there is Yuuri happily waiting for him with katsudon.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor cheers with both arms in the air.

 

Going to sit next to Yuuri, Viktor asks, “where is your bowl?”

 

Yuuri avoids eye contact and admits, “but I didn't win gold…”

 

By the time he looks back Viktor has a piece of pork between his chopsticks outstretched towards Yuuri's face. His chin rests on his other hand and shines bedroom eyes for Yuuri.

 

“If I remember correctly you won Silver, and that's cause enough for a celebratory katsudon to me,” Viktor says seductively. 

 

“Vkusno!” Yuuri exclaims after the first bite making Viktor blush in surprise. 

 

Yuuri remembers how he had expressed he wanted to keep winning and get to eat katsudon with Viktor. Apparently Viktor had remembered too. For a moment Yuuri's usually anxious mind could think of nothing but his love for Viktor. He gives Viktor a flirtatious grin before eating off of the chopsticks again in Viktor's hand. Was Viktor blushing? Yuuri was used to having that effect when it came to his Eros performance but that was just a character. Or maybe it wasn't. Viktor continues to feed Yuuri and Yuuri lets him, giving Viktor sultry looks with each bite. Seeing the usually composed Viktor so smitten and flustered made Yuuri hungry for more than a pork cutlet bowl. 

 

“I think I'm full for now,” Yuuri says after swallowing the bite, “I need a bath.”

 

Viktor flashes a sly smile and agrees that a bath would be nice.

 

The pair abandons dinner and heads to the hot spring. Yuuri leaves first while Viktor stays behind to quickly clean the table before joining him. By the time he arrives Yuuri is already relaxing in the steamy waters. Viktor takes the seat next to Yuuri and Yuuri wastes no time setting his head on Viktor's shoulder and closing his eyes in content. Typically Yuuri's mind is racing with self-doubt and insecurity but right now he's uncharacteristically living in the moment. He wants to make every moment he has like this with Viktor count because who knows how long he actually has. The last thought hurts Yuuri's heart. As if to sense Yuuri's sudden shift in emotion, Viktor shifts to sit across from Yuuri instead. Reaching beneath the water he picks up Yuuri's feet to rest on his lap and tenderly massages them. Viktor seemed to love to dote on Yuuri like this whenever he got the change and Yuuri would allow him.  

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri halfheartedly protests lazily opening his eyes, but doesn't actually tell him to stop.

 

Viktor looks up at him through his hair; his eyes sparkling with the water’s reflection. The look causes Yuuri to slightly stiffen his posture and begins to stiffen other things as well. 

 

“I've got a knot in my lower back,” Yuuri clears his throat, “could you help me stretch it out Viktor?”

 

Viktor nods and stands, exposing just enough of himself for Yuuri to see he was beginning to enjoy himself as well. Turning his back before standing, Yuuri exposes his skin for Viktor's hands. Viktor begins to stretch Yuuri into various poses like they had done so many times before. This was the first time after closing time though. Viktor seemed to let his touch linger as his hands moved along Yuuri skin. 

 

“Are you chilly?” Viktor asked in a low voice, “you have goosebumps.”

 

“That's not from the air,” Yuuri answers calmly as he turns around. 

 

There's a slight look of surprise on Viktor face as Yuuri flashes the same look he does at the beginning of his Eros routine. Yuuri cups Viktor's face bringing him in close before running his index finger along his jaw to his chin. Leaving Viktor's face low enough for him to reach Yuuri places a single kiss on his lips. 

 

“Y-yuri…” Viktor lets out breathlessly against Yuuri's mouth. 

 

Yuuri feels light headed for a moment and sits back down in the water. 

 

Unaware of why Yuuri pulled away, Viktor kneels in the water between Yuuri's legs. Viktor rubs a hand on each of Yuuri's knees below the water.

 

Viktor pleads, “I want to show you how you make me feel when I watch you skate…”

 

There's nothing but sheer love in Viktor’s eyes and so much raw need in his voice that the only thing Yuuri can think to do is wrap his arms around his waist, pull him close, and kiss him again. Kissing deeply Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck to pull himself in even closer. This pins their erections between them and Yuuri moans into Viktor’s mouth. He can feel Viktor smirk as a result before he rolls his hips against Yuuri again. When Viktor does it a third time Yuuri is ready and also rolls his hips with him. Viktor lets out a pleased chuckle before he presses his face into Yuuri's neck. Yuuri's hands slide down from Viktor's waist to grab his ass and pull him forcefully. Viktor lets out a whimper of pleasure against Yuuri's skin. 

 

“Lean back,” Yuuri instructs in Viktor’s ear.

 

Viktor does as asked and leans back. Yuuri glides one hand to the small of his back to support Viktor while his other hand moves to his chest. Tracing imaginary lines on his was down, Yuuri relishes the look on Viktor's face thrown back in ecstasy. Once his hand plunges below the water Yuuri lightly grasps Viktor's cock. Viktor cries out and eagerly thrusts into Yuuri's clasp. 

 

“How does it feel to hold me in your hands like this?” Viktor asks with an thrilled groan.

 

“Powerful,” Yuuri growls, “and surreal.”

 

Yuuri continues to tease Viktor's hard pleasure in his hand until Viktor's face is brightly flushed from the heat and the hunger for release. With each movement of Yuuri's hand Viktor thrust against him.

 

“Hold on,” Viktor suddenly requests meekly, “can you grab onto my back with both hands?”

 

Assuming it's so he can adjust his position Yuuri obliges. Instead Viktor presses their cocks together and slides them between his hands. They thrust together between Viktor's hands trying to create as little noise as possible and failing quite miserably. Yuuri is almost certain there would be questions in the morning but right now he didn't much care. His head is spinning and he's not quite sure if it's from the heat or what Viktor does to him or both. 

 

“V-” Yuuri starts to stutter out in pleasure, “V-Vitya!”

 

Viktor's response is nothing short of stunning as he lets out a sharp breath and a moan before he bucks hard against Yuuri, spilling himself in the water. Yuuri pulls Viktor’s upper body against him and with one final thrust is also spilling into the water. He can feel Viktor's heaving breaths as he lay against him. 

 

“You liked being called Vitya, didn't you?” Yuri whispers through Viktor's soft damp hair. 

 

“Mmhm,” Viktor nods and places a soft kiss on Yuuri's shoulder.

 

“I'll remember that,” Yuuri notes with an accomplished grin, “but we should get out of here soon before we overheat.”

  
He can feel Viktor's smile against his neck. Once they both have the strength to stand they make their way from the water to Viktor's bed. They sleep in their favorite position with Viktor's head, and damp hair, against Yuuri's chest and Makkachin across their legs. 


	3. Post Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the hotel room after they exchange rings and Yuuri discovers his drunken actions during last year's Grand Prix banquet.

“Why didn't you ever mention it?!” Yuuri inquires with a shaking voice as they enter their hotel room.

 

He can't tell if he's more embarrassed or angry about the situation.

 

“It was unforgettable for me so I figured it was for you too regardless of how drunk you were,” Viktor says with a smile Yuuri knows hides when he's upset. 

 

But for Viktor to call something unforgettable it really must have been. Although he really is curious how no one had managed to tell him about the events at the banquet last year he pushes that aside for now.

 

“Would you tell me about it then?” Yuuri asks awkwardly, “since I don't remember.”

 

Viktor laughs, pulls out his phone and starts, “Well you looked so sad and uncomfortable when you walked in with Celestino. I wasn't expecting you to be able to drink so much…” 

 

They spend well over an hour cuddled side by side sitting against the headboards of their pushed together beds while Viktor spares no detail of his memories from that night. Flipping through the photos Yuuri couldn't believe it was actually himself he was seeing. Who knew he would ever actually use those pole dancing lessons? Yuuri's face is painfully red when Viktor tells him about the invitation to be his coach, how Viktor felt something he hadn’t in a very long time, and how they had kissed when Viktor walked him back to his room. No wonder Viktor had given him Eros; it turned out Yuuri was the playboy all along. With that thought Yuuri connected some of the confusing things Viktor had said in the past that now made perfect sense. 

 

“This one is my favorite,” Viktor saying beaming from ear to ear, “I’m glad Otabek convinced Yurio to send it to me.”

 

The photo is Yuuri dipping Viktor with his hand cradling his face and both with a genuine look of complete adoration. Had you not known any better you might say they were in love. 

 

“Wow…” Yuuri gasps in astonishment before he is interrupted.

 

“If you didn't remember that night then you didn't realize...” Viktor practically shouts in panic, “I was hoping for so long...I thought you sent me the skating video as another invitation but...no wonder you were so distant!” 

 

Viktor look absolutely devastated and Yuuri's heart ached seeing his pain.  

 

“I guess it worked out because I love you anyways,” Yuuri says comfortingly and trying to hide his own lingering embarrassment.

 

“And I love you,” Viktor says while smiling at his ring.

 

“V-Viktor,” Yuri begins to ask, “at dinner you said we'd get married when I won gold at the Grand Prix Final. Did you really mean that?”

 

“No,” Viktor pauses at the most dramatic time, “because even if you come in dead last I'd still marry you.”

 

“Then why would you…” Yuuri begins to ask teary eyed when Viktor interjects.

 

“Because you asked me to believe in you more than you do. And I believe you'll win gold so I'm willing to bet my engagement on it,” Viktor assures Yuuri softly. 

 

Sitting stunned and on the verge of sobbing Yuuri reaches over and pulls Viktor by his shirt collar. He brushes Viktor’s hair aside with a gentle sweep of his hand. They kiss deep and hard until they're both flushed and gasping. Slowly they begin to undress each other after Yuuri unbuttons Viktor's shirt. As each piece of clothing is removed kisses cover the bare skin instead. When they're both down to their underwear Viktor slinks down Yuuri's body until his mouth can tug on the elastic. They both pull off the remaining fabric and Viktor places kisses slowly along Yuuri's hips bone. Yuuri lifts his hips with a whimper wordlessly begging for more. Letting his kisses grow ever closer and closer Viktor finally runs his tongue lightly along Yuuri's hard length. Viktor moans as he takes Yuuri in his mouth fully. The noises he coaxes from Yuuri grow louder and louder which each pass of Viktor's mouth. 

 

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri breathlessly pleads, “I want you. I'm ready...”

 

Pulling himself up onto his elbows Viktor and looks into Yuuri's eyes, “are you sure?”

 

Yuuri struggles to swallow and nods enthusiastically. Leaving the bed to grab lube and protection Viktor quickly returns to Yuuri's side. With a kiss on his temple Yuuri moves to kneel above Viktor and slides his knees between Viktor's thighs. A squirt of lube on his fingers and Yuuri begins to ease them into the eager Viktor. Meanwhile Viktor takes Yuuri's right hand and teases his ring finger across his lips before slipping it into his mouth. Letting him beg for more multiple times Yuuri finally pulls his fingers from Viktor and slicks himself ready. Yuuri grabs behind Viktor’s knees to pull him towards himself and eases himself in. His thrusts are slow and deeper each time until he can fit most of his length. Viktor begins to lift his hips at the end of each thrust to match Yuuri’s rhythm. He feels good, so wonderfully good, beneath Yuuri's body. 

 

“You're b-beautiful Vitya,” Yuuri leans down to whisper into his ear nibbling his neck afterwards.

 

Yuuri could listen to the sounds Viktor makes for the rest of his life. In fact he hopes to. He smiles as he places more careful kisses on Viktor's lips and body and takes his already slicked hand to Viktor's cock bouncing between them. He strokes in time with his thrusts while Viktor falls to pieces in his hands. 

 

“Nobody can please Viktor like I do,” Yuuri excitedly thinks to himself as he feels them both growing close.

 

“Y-yuuri!” Viktor manages to moan out before he spills across his stomach.

 

As Viktor writhes beneath him Yuuri intertwines their hands and pins them above Viktor's head. He continues slow deep thrusts until he too climaxes calling Viktor's name.

 

They lie in a heap of ragged breathing and fluttering kisses for what felt like a century. 

 

“Don't forget your gloves!” Yuuri calls out to Viktor before they leave the hotel room.

 

“I won’t be needing those anymore,” Viktor smiles, “I want to remind the whole world I'm yours.”

 

* * *

 

During his final performance of Eros Yuuri forgot was he was fighting for. The routine had done it's job after all and Viktor was his. Going into the free skate Yuri was in 4th and freeing himself from the pressure to win Yuuri skates a near perfect Yuri on Ice; he even beats Viktor's previous record. Viktor greets Yuuri from the ice with a long and intimate kiss before they sit hand in hand in the kiss and cry. Unfortunately, it's not enough for gold and Yuuri places 2nd.

 

After the medal ceremony Yuuri half sheepishly tells Viktor, “guess I have to pay those coaching fees now that I missed gold.”

 

“Oh right,” Viktor starts in a serious tone finger pressed to his lips, “the matter of my coaching fees.”

 

Yuuri gulps hard in disbelief. He had meant to joke around but he hadn't seen Viktor this serious except for when he tried to end things in a panic after his “failed” Eros performance. Viktor’s first thought was he had forgotten the fee part of the deal but he wanted to play with Yuuri's emotions for a bit longer. 

 

Viktor says with a blissful grin and his finger in the air, “How about your last name? ‘Viktor Nikiforov’ is dead after all...”


End file.
